Operation Invisible Justice
by mardel
Summary: What the I-man team does after the attack on America
1. Default Chapter

  
Operation Invisible Justice  
by mardel  
  
Ok it is my attempt to write a story about what has happened. So if   
you have already had enough of it, you won't want to read this story.  
  
  
  
  
Bobby was driving to the location for their next assignment. When he   
noticed people in cars around them at the stop light acting strangely.   
He turned on the AM radio in the van and heard that the World Trade   
Center in New York city had just been crashed into by a jumbo jet.   
  
"Crap something is happening." Bobby turned the van around and   
drove back to the Agency.  
  
Darien was sitting stunned in his seat. "Crap I don't believe this."   
  
"I knew something was going to happen again sooner or later. After   
those bombings at the embassies a few years ago. It was very quite."  
Bobby was saying half to himself half to Fawkes.   
  
"You had a feeling something was going to happen?" Darien looked at   
his friend. " You think this was an attack of some kind?''  
  
"Of course it was. If they had been behind the Okbomb incident as   
awful as it was, it would have been even worse. It was Bin-Laden and   
his group of terrorists, I'm willing to bet my pension on that."   
Bobby parked the van and the two ran inside to the lab.   
  
"Claire have you heard the news this morning?" Bobby raced into the   
lab and pulled the small television out from it's place on a cart in the  
back of the lab.   
  
"No what is going on?"   
  
"Bobby thinks we are under attack." Darien told her as he stood back   
and watched as the picture on the television came into focus.   
  
Bobby turned it to the local NBC station, which was showing a picture   
of the north tower, a huge hole in it's side near the top, black smoke   
billowing from it in great waves. As the three watched another jumbo  
jet came into the picture.   
  
"Oh my God!" Claire covered her mouth with her hand as the second   
jet made a tight curve and rammed hard into the other tower.   
  
"Crap!"   
  
"I knew it, now do you believe me that we are under attack?"   
Bobby moved towards the door, he was going to make contact with   
his old boss from his days with Military Intelligence. He was going to  
volunteer to go back undercover.   
  
Eberts entered the lab, followed closely by The Official.   
  
"Hobbes don't you go off half cocked about this. I've already received   
word to pull in all agents. We are going to help track down the   
suspects the FBI identifies. Our country is at war people. I expect your  
full co-operation."   
  
"War sir, how can you be sure?" Claire asked still stunned.   
  
" I feel it. One plane crashing into the twin towers could have been a   
terrible accident but not two on the same day only minutes apart. This   
was a planned attack on America."   
  
Ebrets nodded, looking both sad and angry, his face a tight mask of   
sorrow.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hobbes slipped out of the lab, he went to his small office and placed a   
call to his old boss. He was surprised when he was transferred to   
another agent.   
  
"Hobbes I've heard you were a good man. We are going to need   
everyone who has experience over there. If you want to come back   
I'm sure we can offer you a place." Agent Franklin welcomed Bobby's   
offer of help.   
  
"I'll report in as soon as I can get to Virginia." Bobby hung up the   
phone. He sat down at his computer to write up his resignation.   
He knew he had to help his country in it's time of need. He also printed  
out his notes on the only open case he had for Eberts use.   
  
Fawkes opened the door. " You are still here, you were right. Another   
plane crashed into the Pentagon a few minutes ago. We are under   
attack. What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm clearing my desk, I've volunteered with Military Intel. I was   
undercover over there before I can help."   
  
"Undercover, you mean you passed yourself off as a Arab?" Darien   
was unbelieving. Bobby had never spoken more than a few words of  
Spanish before.  
  
"I'm Jewish my friend. I speak Hebrew, I also speak Arabic and can  
get by in Farsi. I was undercover for three months. I was only   
pulled out when another agent was discovered. He was tortured  
before he was killed, they were afraid he told about the other   
undercover agents." Bobby was still typing, while he explained.   
  
"I want to help. There has to be something I can do. Being invisible  
has to be useful even over there." Darien told his friend.   
  
"You can't be invisible all the time Fawkes. You don't speak the   
language. You couldn't pass for a Arab." Bobby shook his head.  
  
"I'll grow a beard, couldn't I be a sympathizer from some English  
speaking country? I want to help."   
  
"I'd spend all my time worrying about you Partner." Bobby refused  
to consider taking Fawkes along.   
  
There was a brief knock at the door then Alex entered.   
"You're leaving aren't you?"   
  
"I have to do this. I know the region, I speak the language."   
  
"Good luck, I wish I could go with you." Alex nodded, she under stood  
Hobbes better than she had when she first had joined the Agency.   
  
"The middle east is no place for female agents."   
  
"I know. Stay in touch when you can." Alex nodded and went out.   
  
Hobbes grabbed up the papers from his printer and went towards the  
lab again. He expected to find The Official still there.   
  
"Hobbes I won't accept this. You can't leave."   
  
"I'm leaving wither you accept it or not boss. I've already been in   
contact with MI." Bobby walked over to Claire. He'd been in love with  
her for what seemed to him like forever. Now he didn't know if he   
would ever see her again. He wished he could kiss her goodbye, but   
now was not the time for confessions.   
  
"Keep you take good care of him. I'll be expecting to find him all in   
one piece when I get back." Bobby looked into Claire eyes. They were  
still damp with tears.   
  
"I promise. You take care of yourself. I'll see to it you have a ample   
supply of your meds to take along. You can smuggle them in with   
you?"   
  
"Yeah, that won't be a problem." He nodded.   
  
Claire couldn't just say goodbye to Bobby like this. She didn't want   
him to leave. He was still helping his country if he worked for the   
Agency. But she did understand why he felt he had to go.   
She took a step forward and hugged him hard. Afraid she might never  
see him again.   
" Stay safe Bobby."   
  
Bobby hugged back, holding her tightly for a few seconds.   
"I'll do my best."  
  
He looked into Claire's eyes one last time then turned back towards  
the Official.   
  
"You had better hurry and get back to us." He shook Bobby's hand.   
  
Hobbes nodded, he shook hands with Eberts too.   
"God speed Robert."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Bobby turned to leave Darien was standing in the doorway.   
"We're partners you can't just leave. Teach me Arabic, I'm a quick   
learner I want to help."   
  
"I understand you want to help but I'm sure the Agency will find  
more important things for you to do now. Alex will watch your back."   
Bobby pushed past his partner and headed for the hallway.   
  
"Hobbes besides my not knowing the language give me one reason   
I couldn't pass myself off as an Arab. I've got dark eyes, dark hair?"  
Darien followed him, walking beside him.  
  
Bobby stopped and confronted his friend. "You're to tall."   
  
"I've seen tall Arabs, since oil was discovered over there, and the   
standard of living has improved."   
  
"You're to pretty then." Bobby lashed out, not wanting to have to   
worry about protecting Darien in a hostile country.  
  
Darien smiled, he knew Bobby was just saying that to make him mad.   
" There have to be young, good looking guys over there. What about   
the sheik and all those stories. They must be based on some truth."   
  
"Let me go with you to the east coast. Teach me Arabic on the way.   
You're going to have to drive, all planes have been grounded."   
  
"Darien I can't keep you in counteragent. Only Claire knows how to  
make it. Conditions over there are rough, more than rough most of  
the country has no electricity. It just isn't possible."   
  
"Let me go to the coast with you. Teach me. Then see if military Intel   
can work out the problems. You have to give me a chance." Darien   
turned his head sideways imploring Bobby.  
  
Bobby nodded, "The Fatman isn't going to let you just leave."   
  
The door to the lab slide open. "Fawkes agent Monroe is waiting for   
you. She's escorting you to Virginia."  
  
"Virginia I'm going with Hobbes?"   
  
"The Agency has been requested to send it's best agents east. You will  
be working with the FBI. Alex has the details."   
  
"Alright!"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Since Alex and Darien were already traveling east Bobby went with   
them. He shared driving duties with Alex, and taught Darien about   
Moslem culture and started him learning Arabic.   
  
The trip took four and a half days. They pulled into the security check  
point at Langley near dusk Sunday. They knew the President had  
declared war on terrorism. That Bobby had been right Bin-Lauden was   
behind the attacks.   
  
Both Darien and Bobby had not shaved during the trip. Bobby in   
preparation for what he was sure would be an in country assignment.  
Darien to prove he could pass himself off as an Arab.   
  
Bobby had a good start on a thick dark beard. Darien had dark   
stubble. But he had learned a surprising amount of Arabic in the   
few days they had been working on it.   
  
All three of their badges were examined then they were waved   
through. Hobbes went to report in. Alex and Darien had to first  
learn to whom they were to report.   
  
"I'll keep in touch. If they send me out real soon. Good luck."   
Hobbes told them, not wanting to have to tell them goodbye now.  
  
"I think you'll see us again Hobbes. You still have a few more days  
to get that beard in shape." Alex joked.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hobbes reported to Agent Franklin.   
  
"Bobby Hobbes reporting for duty."   
  
"Hobbes good I was wondering when you would arrive. I see you have   
already started preparing for a in country mission. Good. We plan to   
place as many agents among the local population as we can. You  
speak Arabic and Hebrew, do you need a refresher on anything?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
"There will be a briefing tomorrow for all the agents we are sending in.  
You will be given a refresher course on tactics, and weapons. We are   
in this for a long haul. Don't expect to be delivered to your post for  
several weeks yet. Keep control on your anger, you'll need that   
energy."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand."   
  
"Report to the sgt. in the next room to fill out your paperwork. You'll  
be assigned a room in the training center."   
  
"Yes, sir." Bobby felt like saluting but as a civilian it was not required.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex and Darien were also being briefed.   
  
"The information we received on agent Fawkes says he will need   
special handling?" A tall blonde agent greeted them.  
  
"I'm authorized to deliver this file only to the top two people in your   
organization. It is very sensitive material." Alex explained.  
  
The agent picked up the phone and spoke softly with the person on   
the other end.   
  
"I'm told to provide you with rooms in the training center. Assistant   
Director Green will see you tomorrow morning."   
  
"Assistant Director, whoa we are moving up in the world." Darien   
commented.   
  
"I'm beat. I'm going to get some sleep. You stay close. The way things  
have been going this week I wouldn't be surprised if they shot first and  
ask questions later." Alex warned Darien.   
  
"I'm just going to see if Bobby is around. Then I'm going to get some  
food." Darien told her.   
  
Fawkes called Bobby's cell phone. But it didn't answer. So he back   
tracked to the small room with vending machines to look for a snack.   
  
Things were picked over, he only got a pack of nuts and a soda.   
  
The man who escorted them to their rooms had mentioned the   
cafeteria was open twenty hours a day. Darien went back towards   
the hall he had indicated.  
  
He picked up a tray and was glad to find hot food was still available.   
His cell phone rang, "Talk to me?"  
  
"Darien I've been contacted to provide the formula for counteragent to  
a special lab in Virginia. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, they must just be planning ahead. How are things back   
there?"  
  
"Everyone is still on edge. Is Bobby there with you?"  
  
"Hobbes no he reported to his new boss. We haven't seem him since."   
  
"Well you take care and let me know if you need anything."   
  
"Thanks Claire I'll stay in touch."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
end part one  
  
  
  
  



	2. chap two

Operation Invisible Justice   
part two  
by mardel   
  
Hobbes was three days into his training. He'd been given refresher   
courses in weapons, language and tactics. He was headed back to his  
room for a few hours sleep. He'd not spoken to Alex or Fawkes since  
he'd left them upon arriving at the secret location.   
  
He was starting to he back in to the mind set he would need to go  
undercover. His beard was filling in quickly. He was starting to feel  
like the persona he adopted when he was in country.   
His cover name was Abdul Mohammad Sarheed, he was a Syrian   
Moslem who had joined the fight the year after Bin-Lauden for  
new blood to join his ranks. Abdul's brother was supposed to have  
been killed by American soldiers during the Gulf War.   
  
"Hobbes! Wait up man." Darien was calling to Bobby across the   
courtyard. "Hey, you don't answer you cell phone anymore what  
gives?"  
  
"I turned it in." Bobby looked up at his friend. Darien looked good,  
his beard was starting to look like a beard now, but it was still not  
much.  
  
"How's it going? Do you know when you'll be shipped out?"  
Darien was touching Bobby's shoulder, smiling at him.   
  
"I don't know, and if I did I don't think I'm supposed to say.  
Is Alex still here? Did they find a mission for you?"   
  
"Yeah she's been back and forth. She's helped round up some of the  
people that helped the attackers. I'm in language class and weapons  
training. But they said I might never be sent over there. I'm to  
valuable." Darien shrugged.   
  
"I told you Partner."   
  
"You do look the part, I almost didn't recognize you before. Can you   
come with me to eat? Do you have time?" Darien asked wanting to   
spend time with his friend.   
  
"Yeah I have some time." Bobby walked with Darien towards the  
cafeteria.   
  
Darien was learning Arabic, at least the spoken version. The written   
would take longer. Bobby tested him and was surprised and glad to  
find Darien was taking his classes seriously.   
  
"I'd still like to go with you. But I guess you're right the guys in charge  
said there is no way I could pass for a native. If I do go over there it  
will be as a Aid Worker or something."   
  
"I'm sure they will find a good use for your talents. Just give it time.  
They probably have a million things to think about to decide who  
needs to be sent on what mission."   
  
Darien nodded, he was staring at his partner. Bobby was different,   
it wasn't just the beard. He was calmer somehow, as if this attack   
had somehow given him a new purpose in life.   
" You doin' OK? you still taking your meds?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not trying to mess up this chance to get back over  
there and do some good."   
  
"Claire said to stay in touch. She's worried about you." Darien grinned  
at his partner.   
  
"I'll write her a letter. Let her know I'm OK."   
  
"You can call her, my cell phone is still working." Darien offered his   
phone to Bobby. "You know you want to talk to her Bobby."   
  
"I do want to talk to her, but I don't know what I'd say besides Hi."  
  
"Ask her advice about your meds or something. Tell her you miss her."   
Darien was still grinning. He missed baiting Bobby, teasing him.   
  
Hobbes frowned, he knew Darien knew he liked Claire. But Darien   
didn't often bring the subject up.   
  
"I'll call and then pass you the phone." Darien started to dial.  
  
"I can talk for myself, this isn't a Shakespeare play for crying out   
loud."  
Bobby took the small phone from Fawkes.   
  
"Hello?" Claire voice came on the other end.   
  
"Claire Hi, how are thing on the west coast?"   
  
"Bobby is that you? It's so nice to hear from you. Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine, Darien said you asked about me."  
  
"Yes, yes I did. How are things going?"   
  
"Fine I'm in training for an in country assignment." Bobby told her,   
then thought he probably shouldn't have.   
  
"I'm glad you'll be using your skills as you wanted. But I wish you   
didn't have to go over sea. I worry about you." Claire's voice was   
strained, emotion filled.   
  
"I'm good undercover Keepy you don't have to worry." Bobby tried  
to reassure her.   
  
"I know you are, I know you are…." Claire suddenly had a lump in  
her throat the size of Big Ben.   
  
"I'll check in with you again before I leave say Hi to everyone for me."  
  
"Yes, I will. Goodbye Bobby."   
  
Claire burst into tears after she hung up the phone. As usual she'd lost  
the chance to tell him how she felt. That she loved him and wanted   
to be with him.   
  
Bobby handed the phone back to Darien. "Thanks man."   
  
"Yeah." Darien saw how hard it had been for Bobby to speak with her.  
Not being able to say what he felt, knowing he might never see her   
again.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien's training continued. They sent him and Alex out on a short   
mission to Maryland to break into an office that was suspected of   
containing information the bureau didn't have time to get through  
legal channels. Darien's talents at breaking and entering, as well  
as Alex's talent for security override made the task a easy job.   
  
  
  
Bobby was growing impatient. He'd been in Virginia for three weeks.  
He was prepared. He was eager. But the men in charge had still not  
briefed him on his assignment.   
  
It seemed that the US wasn't in any hurry to retaliate. October arrived   
and still he was cooling his heals in Virginia. He saw Darien every few  
days and Alex once a week or so. But he wanted to do something.  
Went word came for him to report to agent Franklin he was sure it   
would be about his assignment.   
  
"Hobbes sit down. We are sending in several teams of men. You'll  
be placed near the Afghan border. We want you to infiltrate a target  
group and provide information back to your contact at regular   
intervals.  
You'll also be providing information about targets once the bombing  
starts. Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Bobby stood and responded in a strong loud voice.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Abdul Sarheed, Bobby's cover name was making his way east.   
He'd been placed just over the border, by members of the Northern  
Alliance. He had to travel by foot most of the way to his assigned  
camp. It was in the foot hills near Kabul. But when he finally arrived  
there was no sign of occupancy. He'd come so far and had failed   
already. Bobby squatted near the tank track and examined it.   
If it was still visible, if the brisk winds hadn't yet covered it over  
with dirt and sand they must have only pulled out in the past few   
days. He still might be able to locate a report on their strength.  
He stood and scanned the horizon. He wished sunglasses were  
more common in the region. He had adjusted to the speech the food  
and the dress. But he missed his ray bans.   
  
Bobby trailed the tank tracks for the rest of the day. He was   
approached near dusk by four men. They were carrying guns  
and looked mean.   
They challenged him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Abdul Mohammed Sarheed, I've come to join you. I was told  
good men were needed. Men who had already proven themselves."   
  
"Who told you where to find us?"   
  
"I was trained at the camp years ago. I returned to help. Praise  
Allah it is a holy war."   
  
Three of the men nodded. They believed him. He didn't have the look  
of one of the Northern Alliance men. He was dressed in dirty robes   
and carried only his worn weapon and a few supplies.   
  
"Prove to me that you have already fought the infidels."   
  
Bobby made a sign that he was just setting his passions down. Then   
he opened his robes and revealed a scar he had received in the side  
during the Gulf War. It was a long gash mark, like a bullet made when  
it grazed your ribs.   
  
"He has been in battle. Let our leader decide if he is allowed to stay."   
One of the others suggested.   
  
"Get your weapon, come with us."   
  
They arrived at the new hiding place just a evening prayers were   
starting. He took his place at the back of the group. He knew all the  
correct prayers and wouldn't be found out for his lack of reverence.  
  
The leader of the welcoming group pulled him to his feet and lead him  
to the head man.   
"This one says he has come to join us."   
  
"You believe in Jihad? You are willing to give you life in the name of   
Allah?"   
  
"Yes of course." Bobby replied.   
  
One of the other men spoke up, "We saw his scars he has been in   
battle before."   
  
"Then he is welcome to stay. What talents do you have? Can you work  
a mortar and hit the target?"   
  
"Yes, I was part of a artillery unit once."   
  
"You will show me. We have a raid to make very soon you will aim the  
mortar, then we will see if you speak the truth."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien and Alex were growing tired of the retrieval mission they were   
being sent on. Darien hardly ever had to use his invisibility. Any skilled  
breaking and entering man could pull the missions they were being   
used for.  
  
"I know this information is about the attackers. But I was hoping they   
would send me on something big. To catch one of the big guys."   
Darien complained to Alex after another simple job.  
  
"Be patient Fawkes, I hear there is something about to happen very   
soon."   
  
"What? Where? What do you know?"   
  
"I can't say. Just don't misplace your passport."   
  
"Good it's about time." Darien smiled.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Two days after Abdul arrived at the new camp he was taken with a   
dozen men to make a raid on the Northern Alliance strong hold nearest  
their capital. He was given the mortar to aim, and he made a good   
show of almost hitting the target. But he came closer to it than the   
other men using their own mortar. Abdul was praised for his shooting   
ability once they returned to camp.   
  
Bobby made his first report under cover of relieving himself that night.  
He made sure he was alone, before putting in the coded message that   
took only thirty seconds to transmit.   
  
The following night he received his new orders in the same manner.   
There was to be a bombing run in two days. He was to report back  
once it was finished. They wanted damage assessments from the   
ground.  
  
"Great meanwhile I'll be here when the shit hits the fan."   
  
When the bombers were over head the anti aircraft guns opened fire   
but they were only wasting shells. The B-52's were much to high for  
the flack to reach them. But it made the Taliban soldiers feel like   
they were fighting back.   
  
Bobby was able to stay safely out of harms way. He reported that two  
tanks that wouldn't fit in the mountain stronghold were damaged. One  
was off it's tracks and might not be repairable. The other was a direct   
hit and wouldn't be useable ever again.   
They anti aircraft guns had used almost all of their shells. Bobby was   
part of the group sent to re-supply their stock of shells.   
He learned where the supply depot was located and sent this   
information in for the next bombing mission. It wasn't until two  
weeks later that the depot was hit. But if it had been sooner it   
may have pointed towards inside information.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Fawkes are you ready to take on a mission over sea?"   
  
"Yeah, sure I've been wanting to do more than just steal stuff for you   
guys."   
  
"The location of one of the leaders of the bigger terrorist groups is   
expected to be in a known location very soon. You will be sent in  
as a journalist. You'll be part of a team, your talents will be used  
to get you and one other man past his personal guards. We want  
him alive if possible but if not then do what needs to be done."   
  
"Got ya, who is this you're sending us after?"   
  
"His name is Mullah Omar, he's the leader of the Taliban."   
  
End part two   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chap 3

Operation Invisible Justice  
part three  
by mardel  
  
Rated PG  
  
  
Darien nodded, he was ready. If it meant helping to kill one of the  
leaders of the terrorist organization then he would. These monsters  
had attacked his home, his country he was ready.   
  
Alex escorted him to the airfield where they were loading up.   
"You be careful Fawkes, I wish I could be there to watch your back."   
  
"Thanks Alex, I won't be alone. I just wish it was Bobby that was   
going to be my partner on this one."   
  
"He would be my first choice." she half smiled.   
  
"I told you he'd grown on you. I'll see you in a few weeks."   
Darien nodded and turned to climb on board the C-140. He hoped  
he could sleep during the flight.   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Abdul aka Bobby was still feeding information about the Taliban   
group he was with and any others they encountered.   
He knew another bombing raid was targeting the tank corp he was  
serving with. It was time for him to set the tiny location device  
and pull out. Slipping away in the night would be tricky. There   
were guards posted.   
  
Bobby waited until mid-night to make his move if he was caught  
he would be killed. He slipped out of the tunnel that lead towards  
the north. It was the one most of the men used when they  
were going to relieve themselves. He was carrying his battered but  
still usable AK-47, not unusual as most of the men rarely if ever   
put down their weapons. He'd placed the signal device just above  
the opening to the tank storage area. It would take a direct hit  
to collapse the shelf of rock that protected the tanks.   
  
Bobby walked into the brush, nodding to the man on watch.   
It wouldn't be until he realized Abdul had not returned that he   
would sound an alarm. But there was always the chance that  
he would forget or become distracted.   
  
Bobby moved quickly and as quietly as he could in the semi darkness.  
It was almost a full moon, so he could see enough not to trip over  
rocks and roots. But if they did come after him it would make   
finding him easier. He kept moving, stopping to rest after he'd  
put at least three clicks between him and the camp. He needed to  
make the nearest town by day break and hitch a ride with a supply  
truck or donkey cart headed west towards Pakistan. His most recent  
message had told him to report in person to Franklin at the arranged  
location.   
  
Bobby jog trotted once he was away from the camp enough not to  
be heard. The moon light guided him on a path used for ages by  
both man and pack animal. He was glad he was being pulled in,  
it was about to be winter soon. He could see his breath in   
puffs, as he exhaled in the cool mountain air.   
  
It was just before dawn when he came upon a old man and a donkey  
cart headed towards the border. He struck up a conversation with   
the old man, walking along his cart at first then after a few minutes  
being invited to join him on the cart. The old man said he didn't   
like the Taliban. They didn't feed his family, or help him in any way.  
The Alliance was offering food and blankets to people that moved  
into their areas. He was going to the border to see if this rumor was  
true.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
Darien was glad when the slow moving plane finally arrived in Pakistan.  
He had been two days and he was weary of the dull hum in his ears.  
He squinted then put on his sunglasses as the huge back door of the  
plane was lowered to the tarmac runway. He grabbed his gear, trying  
to remember he was supposed to be a journalist. He was looking over   
the layout of the airport. The control tower was the only building  
over three stories that he could see.   
  
"Dan Greyson you're with the Daily News right?" A man with a very  
British accent tapped Darien on the shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, that's me." Darien turned to look into two very bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Marshall with the British embassy. If you'll come with me I'll  
take you to the room that has been arranged for your stay."   
  
Darien followed the tall Brit. They loaded his stuff into a beat up vintage  
Land Rover and drove into the city.   
  
"You'll be contacted soon by the leader of your team. If things should  
go badly and you make it back here I can get you out safe."   
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Darien nodded, he was beginning to  
wish someone he knew was along for this mission. He was realizing   
now how much he relied on Bobby and Alex when things got scary.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was dozing on the slow ride to the border. He was dreaming,  
his mind drifting back to the last contact he'd had with Claire.   
He'd promised her he'd call her before he was shipped out.   
He'd almost skipped making the call. He'd already told Darien he  
was going soon and it had been tough, telling him goodbye.   
  
He'd paced in his room for five minutes planning on things to  
say, keeping it casual. Not making it a big deal that he might  
never see her again.   
  
"Hello?" Claire picked up her phone at home. She didn't get many  
calls at home, especially this late at night.  
  
"Claire. Hi, sorry to call so late but I did promise." Bobby started  
his voice sounded forced, like he was trying to hard to be up beat.  
  
"Bobby it's nice to hear from you. Don't worry about the time.  
How have you been?" She sounded happy, pleased he'd called.   
  
"Fine, good. How are you? Is the Official keeping you busy?"  
  
"Yes, I've still got my research and there is a new project getting  
started that is quite interesting."   
  
"That's good." Bobby hesitated trying to think what he should   
say next.  
  
"Bobby this is your last call for awhile isn't it? Your going over   
there very soon?" Claire's voice dropped, to a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I promised to call you before, .... before, you know   
I went under. I ah, wanted to hear your voice, ...I mean say  
goodbye."   
  
Claire could hear the emotion in his voice. He'd tried to keep it  
casual, a phone call from a friend. But she knew it was more.   
" You'll be back soon, this isn't a goodbye call. I know I'll see  
you when this is all over. I miss seeing your smiling face, hearing  
you tease Darien."  
  
"Yeah Alex has been working with him since they've been here.  
But I think he misses his partner." Bobby paused, " Claire you know  
I care about you. When I get back I want to ah... talk to you.  
You know in person."   
  
"I care about you too Bobby. I wish I could hug you right now."  
What she needed was to be hugged, to feel his strong arms   
around her, to press her face into the crock of his neck and shoulder.  
  
Bobby was thrilled to hear this from her, he would tell her his feelings  
once he was back. He would be back, now he did have a reason to  
fight that much harder for his country. "I do to. I will be back Claire.  
You take care now."   
  
"I will, you stay safe and come back to me."   
  
Bobby was jolted out of his dream by a big rut in the road. But he  
was smiling when he opened his eyes to see where they were.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien was waiting inpaticently for his contact to make contact.  
He was nervous he hated waiting. He wished he wasn't so defenceles   
but they hadn't wanted to risk letting him have a weapon that   
could be found on him. Finally there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey it's about time." Darien opened his door.   
  
"Sorry mate but had to take the long way round to get here. So are  
you ready? I'm to escort you to Maruf a border town up a ways from  
here."   
"Yeah sure, are you part of the team?"   
  
"I'm your guide. Jake O'brien at your service." The young Aussie   
nodded to Darien. "You'll meet the rest of the group soon. Come  
on then bring your pack but not the rest."   
  
Darien grabbed his backpack and followed Jake down the back stairs  
of the hotel. They climbed into a jeep and headed out of the city.   
  
"Are you really an Aussie?"   
  
"Of course don't I sound like one." Jake laughed.  
"How long have you been in country?"   
  
"Off and on for ten months. I was with the group that recon'd the area  
when an attempt was made in '93 to get Bin-Laden. We missed by only  
forty mintues. He moves his base more often than a baby dirtys it's  
nappy."   
  
"Then you are with Special Forces?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm from Brooklyn." Jake dropped the accent for a second.  
"But the locals don't hate the Aussie's half as much as the Americans  
so it's easier this way." He switched back to the accent.  
  
Darien shook his head. It was like working with a young blond verison  
of Bobby. He didn't know what to expect, but the attitude was there.  
  
Once the jeep reached the city limits Jake floored it, and Darien   
held on for dear life. It was like speeding down the street back   
home with Bobby in the van.   
"I know a guy that drives just like this. He's from New York too."  
  
"Yeah, which part maybe I know him?"   
  
"Long Island I think he was a Marine when the barricks in Beirut  
was bombed."  
  
"Man that was a bad scene. It was before my time but I've  
talked to guys that where there. Is he still in?"  
  
"He's still serving his country just not as a Marine." Darien half  
grinned thinking he'd really like to see Bobby when they arrived  
in Maruf.   
  
Jake joined up with a group of trucks headed in the same direction.  
They slowed to a more reasonable speed for a period of time then  
he turned off on a side road that was little more than a foot path  
in the dirt.   
  
When the finally arrived at their destenation Darien was relieved to  
see one person he knew. Agent Franklin was standing near the door  
of the ramshackel building.   
  
"Fawkes, good to see you."   
  
"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said it was rough." Darien unfolded  
himself from the jeep.   
  
"Come in an meet the rest of the team."   
  
Darien had to duck to get through the doorway. Once his eyes adjusted to  
the dim light in the room, Darien saw four men gathered around a small  
table looking over a large map. They all looked like locals to him but  
he was willing to bet at least two of them were Special Forces like Jake.  
  
"Fawkes the mission leader Sgt. Watson, weapons specialist Evans.  
Language specialist Mustafa and the man you will be taking in with  
you, using your special talents, specialist Davi."   
  
Darien nodded to each man in turn. They looked like a group of guys  
he would be glad to have backing him up. Davi looked big, mean and  
scary.   
  
Sgt Watson offered to shake hands with Darien. "Welcome to Maruf  
Mr. Fawkes, let me show you the lay out of the area."   
  
Darien listened to the Sgt. explain the plan. But he wasn't able to  
interupt the map very well.   
  
"Jake is our driver, he knows every back road in the area and can  
get us to a safe area once we capture the target."   
  
"I believe it, he's one hell of a driver." Darien commented.  
  
"We move into position tomorrow. Get some sleep if you can."  
Sgt Watson ended the briefing.   
  
Darien exhaled, he needed to try and sleep.   
  
"Come sit down and relax mate. We fumagated this place before  
we moved the stuff in. It's safe, at least from crawlies."   
Jake waved Darien over to where he was sitting on a low wood  
bunk, with a tarp and a blanket draped over it.   
  
"Thanks," Darien accepted a bottle of water from him and sat on the  
edge of the bunk.   
  
"So how are you going to be able to get me inside?" Specialist Davi  
asked Darien as he came to join them.  
  
"What's you clearance?" Darien was just joking with him.  
  
"I'm cleared for Top Secret." he answered almost throwing in a sir,  
at the end but caught himself.  
  
"No man relax, let me check on something first." Darien stepped over  
to where Franklin and Watson were talking.   
  
"Is it OK for me to show them? Did the counteragent make the trip?"  
  
"Yes, it's here safe I've given the vial to Sgt. Watson and there will  
be a back up one with Jake on the truck if it's needed. All the men  
have been trained to inject medication, so any of them can give you  
the shot. It's standard training."   
  
"Great, thanks."   
  
"What's the big secret mate? Do you have super powers or something?"  
Jake laughed and slapped Davi on the back.   
  
"You might say that." Darien said and quick silvered himself.   
  
"Wow! Did you see that?" Jake jumped to his feet and reached out  
to touch Darien. His hand touched Darien's cold chest, and he pulled  
it back.   
"He's still there, you just can't see him." Jake said, looking at his  
fingers then back at Darien as he shook the quick silver off him.  
  
"You can make me disappear like that?"   
  
"Yeah, for a short period of time. See that's part of the problem with  
this, I do have a time limit. So we have to keep to the schedule."   
Darien warned them.  
  
"No, problem they drill us so much in doing things by the book,   
in record time, it will be a piece of cake." Jake told him.  
  
"I guess you can call me Vic, could you do that to me once so I  
know what to expect later?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
Vic stood up facing Darien and braced himself for what was about to  
happen. Darien touched his chest, "It doesn't hurt it's just kind of  
cold. And your vision will be all grey."   
  
Jake watched facinated, as his buddy disappeared.   
  
"That is amazing. What does it feel like Vic?"   
  
"It's cold, it feels weird."   
  
Darien broke contact with him and the quicksilver fell off, after a few  
seconds.   
  
"That was wild man." Vic told his new partner.   
  
"Yeah I use to think so. But it's getting to be old hat now."   
Darien picked up his bottle of water and drained half of it.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"You wanted to talk with me sir?" Claire joined The Official and  
Eberts in his office.  
  
"Yes, we have received a message that you are needed in case Darien  
is injuried during his mission. Take any medical supplies you think might  
be useful. You'll be stationed on a hospital ship."  
  
"It sounds like they are expecting Darien to be wounded?"   
  
"No, it is a high risk mission. They just want to be prepaired to help  
him if something happens. I offered your services to keep the   
leak of information down as much as possible."   
  
"I see, how much time do I have to pack things up?"   
  
"Thirty minutes, Eberts will take you to Air Force base."   
  
"Thank you. I'll be ready." Claire nodded and rushed back  
to her lab to pack counter agent and her medical bag.  
  
end part three  



	4. chap 4

Operation Invisible Justice  
part four  
by mardel   
  
rated PG-13 for violence  
  
Bobby was once again posing as Abdul Sarheed. This time he was  
a new member of the Taliban that was holed up near the town  
of Maruf. He was placed to help with a Special Forces mission to  
capture or kill Muhammad Omar the leader of all of the Taliban  
forces. He moved his headquarters all most as often as Bin-Laden  
moved his.   
  
Bobby had met up with Agent Franklin in Pakistan six day ago.  
He'd been tested upon his arrival at the camp. He had to prove  
his worth to be a member of the elite group that helped to guard  
Omar their supreme leader.   
  
Bobby had to fight off an attack by two knife wielding guards.   
He had to keep from being killed, with out letting them see his  
skill was enough to kill them both.   
  
One of his attackers was big, Bobby used his size against him.  
Throwing him off balance and delivering a punch to his kidney  
he would remember for weeks. He stripped the knife from his  
first attacker in time to use it on the second man. Putting a  
long slice in his shirt and throwing him with his shoulder.   
A cloud of dust billowed up around the man as Bobby turned  
to pin him to the ground. Bobby's arm was held high with the   
knife visible to everyone watching. He was prepared to  
deliver a fatal stab to the throat of his attacker. If the leader   
didn't call a stop to the fight.   
  
"Stop! Enough. Clearly you will be an asset to my guards."   
  
"You must teach me this skill. I have never seen a man  
fight this way before." The man Abdul helped up off the  
ground spoke.   
Bobby saw that he was young, too young.  
"I'll teach you, later when we have time." Bobby replied.  
  
The young man bowed to him. Showing a older man respect.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was on watch that night when the A-team arrived.  
He disabled the other man on watch, and allowed the team to  
pass. They were dressed as locals, but one of them looked very  
familiar. The way he moved Bobby thought it could be Darien.  
  
Two of the men broke off and went towards the tent Omar was  
sleeping in, the other two slipped down towards the supply   
bunker. Bobby expected a loud explosion to cover the escape  
that was about to come.   
  
Darien and Vic moved into position beside the tent. They had to  
take out the guards, then slip inside for Omar. Darien qucik-silvered  
them and Vic made quick with the martial arts moves to disable  
the two guards. Darien heard a loud snap, when the second one  
went limp.   
He went inside looking for the head man. Darien had memorized  
the man they were looking for, in several stages of beard growth  
and in different head gear. The man sleeping on the cushions was  
him.   
  
"He's here." Darien whispered to Vic. Who quickly bound and  
gaged the older man. His eyes were burning with hate. So much  
so that Darien was sure they would never get him to trial. He  
would do something to get them all killed, even if he went down  
with them.   
  
"I don't like the look in his eyes. He's going to be trouble."   
  
"Come on Omar, let's go." Vic told him in his own language.  
  
Darien checked outside, he saw no problems so he waved for  
Vic to bring Omar out. They forced marched him up the small   
rise that was the edge of camp.   
  
Then all hell broke loose. From somewhere a man jumped on  
top of Vic and cut his throat. Darien quick silvered himself and  
Omar and moved them towards the truck where he prayed  
Jake was still waiting.   
  
Vic managed to fatally stab his attacker, and was struggling after   
Darien when Sgt Watson grabbed him up and carried him to  
the truck. Evans was covering their rear and Mustafa reached  
down from the truck to pull Omar inside.   
  
"Where's Vic?" Darien asked, turning back towards the camp.  
  
Bobby heard things happening and rushed towards the sounds.  
If they weren't gone in a few seconds the entire camp would be  
awake from the noise.   
  
"You better get moving Sarge." Bobby found Sgt. Watson struggling  
to carry his wounded man and try and stop the flow of blood at the  
same time.   
  
"Bobby is that you?" Darien was standing at the edge of the rise.  
He'd seen Bobby with a full beard and would know his voice anywhere  
but still Darien stared at his friend, not sure it was him.   
  
  
"Yeah, it's me now go. Get out of here." Bobby pushed Darien back  
towards the truck. He knew the explosion was going to happen any  
second now.   
  
"Come with us." Darien whispered, a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'll cover your escape Partner. Don't worry about me." Bobby said   
and moved back towards the camp. That was when the explosion  
ripped through the night. Evans threw Darien into the truck and  
Jake floored it off into the blackness.   
  
Darien was sure he'd just lost his best friend. There was no way  
after the explosion that Bobby was still safe.   
  
Darien stared out the back of the tarp covered truck. Grief strained his  
face, his eyes dark with despair.   
  
"Did you know that guy?" Evans asked.  
  
"Yeah I know him. He's the best Partner a man ever had."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby fired his AK into the first group of Taliban warriors that  
appeared through the smoke. He emptied his clip and grabbed  
the second one from his belt. He took time to choose a few   
targets as he moved towards his planned escape route.   
  
Bobby reached the edge of the camp and began to run towards the  
small bridge he knew the truck would use to reach the road towards  
the Alliance held territories. If he could reach the bridge before they  
crossed it, he could escape with them. The road curved around the  
long way to the bridge. Bobby had a straight path if he was quick.  
  
Darien was in shock, but he was also aware that Vic was in serious  
trouble.   
"I can't get the bleeding to stop." Mustafa their best medical trained  
man said as he tried to help Vic.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Darien leaned over Vic and touched his hand   
to the area of the wound quick-silvering the entire area. He hoped  
the coldness would slow the bleeding.   
  
"I think it's working, the wound it closing."   
  
Jake was approaching the bridge when his head lights fell on a  
man standing beside the road holding up his hand.   
  
Sgt Evans lifted his rifle to remove him from any attempt at   
preventing their escape.   
"Wait, look at his hand, it's the signal." Jake yelled and applied  
the brakes.   
  
Bobby was breathing hard, praying that they could see him well  
enough to see that he was holding his hand up in the pre arranged  
signal that he was on their side. The Vulcan hand salute for live   
long and prosper.   
  
Sgt Evans leaded down as the truck slowed and grabbed Bobby's  
out stretched hand to pull him inside the cab of the truck.   
"Get in here man."   
  
"I'm trying to sarge." Bobby gasped as Jake floored the pedal  
again and he was thrown against the dash board.   
  
"That sure was some party you guys started back there."   
  
"Yeah sorry to leave so soon, but we had a previous engagement."   
Jake laughed.   
  
"Find yourself a seat in back. We still have a way to go before we  
are in the clear." Evans told Bobby.   
  
Darien heard the voices from up in the cab of the truck. But he was  
sure his ears where playing a trick on him. He looked up when a  
man dressed in robes and turban entered the back of the truck  
from between the front seats.   
  
"Hey Partner, glad to see you made it out in one piece." Bobby smiled  
at Darien.  
"Bobby you're not dead?" Darien reached for his friend, to make sure  
he wasn't imagining him. When his hand touched Bobby's chest he  
smiled, it was true.   
"I'm as alive as ever, don't looked so shocked." Bobby moved to  
sit next to Darien in the swaying back of the truck.   
  
"Man I thought you were dead, when that explosion went off and  
you disappeared." Darien wrapped both of his arms around Bobby  
and hugged him hard. Relived his best friend was safe.   
  
Bobby returned the hug, squeezing Darien's ribs hard enough to  
make him grunt. "We still have to get to the pick up site. So   
don't relax just yet."   
  
Jake drove the truck as fast as he dared on the rough roads.  
He reached the area for the pick up, and was glad to see a helicopter  
waiting for them. Evans and Mustafa carried Vic to the chopper.  
While Sgt Watson took control over Omar followed by Bobby and  
Darien. They were in the air and out of reach of the Taliban two  
minutes after their arrival.   
  
Darien still didn't like the look in Omar's eyes. He was planning   
something. They were in the air for several minutes. Sgt Watson  
kneeling beside Vic with Mustafa. Specialist Evans was keeping   
watch on Omar. But he was sitting on the outside of the bench  
seat bolted into the cabin of the chopper. The chopper hit a  
pocket of rough air and Omar made his move. He pushed all  
his weight against the man trying to send him falling out  
the open door. Bobby grabbed for Evans, yelling a warning.  
Darien watched in horror as Omar pulled a small gun from inside  
his robes and pointed it at Bobby. Darien jumped to block the shot  
and was hit himself by the bullet. In the scuffle that followed Omar  
was thrown to the floor of the cabin and when they hit a second  
pocket of unstable air he was bounced out the open door. Falling  
a half mile to his dead. So he got just what he attempted to do to  
Evans.   
  
Bobby was cursing up a storm, as he reached to keep Darien   
safely inside the chopper. "Are you hurt bad Partner?"  
"Oh crap." Darien moaned in response.   
  
Bobby pulled aside Darien's clothing and found blood and a hole  
in his friends side just above his hip bone.   
  
"I need some help here, a compression bandage or something."  
Bobby yelled to the others.  
Evans grabbed for the medic pack and handed Bobby a six by six.  
"Hang in there Partner, we are almost to the ship." Bobby pressed  
the bandage to Darien's bleeding side.   
  
"How long til we reach the ship?" Bobby yelled to the pilot.  
  
Sgt Watson signaled back they were still 20 minutes out.  
  
"Make it ten, red line this machine if you have to!" Bobby yelled back.  
  
The Pilot nodded and adjusted his fuel mix for more power to his  
engine. The needle on the speed indicator jumped forward.  
  
Claire was standing by, the chopper pilot had radioed the ship.  
She was anxious to learn how serious his injury was.  
  
The problem was the Lt. wouldn't allow her on deck to reach Darien  
as soon as they landed.   
"Sir minutes could mean life or death, I need to see him as soon as  
the chopper lands."   
"Yes, Dr. I understand but the winds are running thirty knots, you  
would be blown off the deck."  
"You have men out there." Claire protested.   
"Yes Dr. but they have been trained for this type of duty. They out  
weight you by at least fifty pounds."   
"I still want access to the chopper when it lands. Solve the problem  
Lt. I'm going out there."   
  
" Seaman Fletcher!"   
"Sir yes sir" a very large black sailor stepped forward.   
"You've had flight deck training. You will be Dr. Keeply's anchor.  
Your duty will be to keep hold of her at all times once she leaves  
this doorway."   
  
"Sir, yes sir." Seaman Fletcher looked at Claire and smiled.   
  
"I see you have solved the problem Lt. very good." She looked over  
the large young man who was to keep her from being lifted off the  
flight deck. He was six foot six at least, all muscle and wide shoulders.  
  
"Ma'am if you will allow me." Fletcher stepped in behind Claire and  
fitted his hands to her waist as the chopper was sighted.   
  
"I'll need to lean in over the injured man. So if you could switch  
your hold to my collar while I'm working on him I would appreciate  
it very much."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
Claire pushed out the door and entered the blowing wind and spray  
of sea water that was coming over the bow. Fletcher was with her   
all the way his hands keeping a tight grip on her, as she leaned into  
the wind, rushing towards the chopper.   
  
Sgt Evans was helping Mustafa with Vic when the regular Doctor  
reached them. He was loaded on a stretcher and carried off quickly.  
Two men waited behind Claire for her instructions to load Darien  
on the stretcher they carried.   
  
"Darien how bad are you hurt?" Claire almost screamed in the wind.  
"He's bleeding from the side, just above his hip." Bobby told her.  
Claire checked Darien's color and lifted an eye lid. He wasn't   
unconscious but he was close.   
"Bobby is that you?" she looked at him a second as she told the  
corpsmen to be careful with Darien and to hurry.   
  
Fletcher still had hold of her from behind. One hand on her collar,  
the other still hovering over her waist.   
"Yeah, it's me. It didn't look serious, but with Fawkes everything is  
serious. He needs you Claire."   
  
"I think he'll be fine, but I have to get a better look."   
Claire hurried towards the door, beside the stretcher.  
Fletcher still only a step behind her, his hold on her as firm as before.  
  
Bobby shot him a look, of displeasure. He was ducked down, low to keep  
the wind from getting a hold on him. Then he realized that was the big  
seaman's purpose to protect her from the wind.   
  
Claire checked Darien's vital signs and ordered a unit of blood for him.  
She checked his tatoo and noticed he need counter agent very soon.  
So she prepared his shot and was just finished giving it to him when  
he moaned and opened his eyes.   
"Hey, Claire what are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm here to patch you up as usual." she smiled at him.  
"Let me have a look."  
Claire lifted the pressure bandage and saw the wound was small,  
and looked to be only muscle and tissue. She reached to his  
back and felt the press of the bullet where it had almost gone  
straight through his side. She prepared a shot of pain killer  
for him then once it took affect, they rolled him to his stomach  
and Claire made quick work of removing the bullet.   
  
Bobby was standing by, watching Claire at work. His eyes bright  
from the excitement of the night. But full of love for the woman  
working to help his best friend. He knew Darien was safe now,  
Claire was removing her gloves. Checking his blood pressure again.  
  
Bobby wished he could clean up. He'd been wearing the same  
disguise clothing for over two weeks. He knew he couldn't smell  
human. He wanted to tell Claire how he felt but not when he was  
dressed like a tribesmen.   
  
"They want you at the debriefing sir." Evans touched Bobby's arm.  
  
"OK, I'll be with you in a second." Bobby stepped closer to the  
bed Darien was laying on.   
"Claire he's going to be OK right?"   
  
"Yes, his pulse is strong the bullet didn't hit anything important.  
He'll be fine."   
  
"I have to go debrief, I'll be back."   
  
"Yes, alright. I'll be here."   
  
end part four   
  
  
  



	5. chap 5 final

Operation Invisible Justice   
part five  
by mardel   
rated PG  
  
Bobby sat through the debriefing. Explaining that Omar had attempted  
to push Evans out the open door of the chopper. He had caused his  
own death through his own actions.   
  
The officers conducting the debriefing understood it had come down  
to self defense. But they were still not happy about his loss.  
  
Bobby exhaled once he reached the companionway outside the  
briefing room. Jake was standing there waiting for him.   
  
"Hey mate could you use a change of clothes and some hot food?"  
  
"I'd take you up on the clean clothes and a shower." Bobby nodded  
and followed Jake to the crew area.  
  
Jake dug up a set of sailor's blue everyday uniform pants and shirt  
for Bobby to wear after his shower.   
  
Bobby knew he had only a few minutes of hot water to use. But  
he stood under the water eyes closed letting the water work on  
his tired body for a full thirty seconds. Then he turned the water  
off and soaped up, scrubbing his fingers deep into his beard and  
scalp to remove the grime. He noticed new bruises here and there  
on his skin. He hadn't noticed when he had collected them.  
  
Once he was sure he was well soaped up and ready to rinse off he  
turned the water back on, turning to face the water to rinse his  
beard well. He used every second of his time under the hot water  
then dried off.   
  
"I've got some clothes here for you Mate. I think they'll fit."   
Jake passed the gear to Bobby.   
  
"Thanks I'll catch up with you later. I'm going back down to  
sick bay."  
  
"Right-O, tell Fawkes we are all pulling for him."   
  
"I'll tell him, how is the other man doing?" Bobby asked just remembering  
that Darien hadn't been the only man injuried.  
  
"He's stable and they say he'll recover." Jake grinned.  
  
"Good, I'll tell Fawkes what you said."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire rolled her shoulders, she'd been sitting with Darien. She   
stood and stretched. He was doing well. His pulse was strong  
and steady his color improved. She was sure he would be fine.  
  
Bobby stood in the doorway watching her. He knew what he felt  
for her. He just was unsure how to express his feelings with out  
it sounding like a school boy with a crush. He watched as Claire  
spoke with the corpsman then stepped into the room when   
she turned in his direction.   
  
"Hi, how's he doing?"   
  
"He's doing quiet well. He'll be back to himself in no time."   
Claire smiled when she saw Bobby. He looked very different  
with the beard and his hair a bit shaggy around his collar.   
The borrowed clothes he was wearing fit him snugly. He  
was almost as thin as Darien these days.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby stepped forward,  
touching her arm with his hand.   
  
"Yes of course." she followed him back out into the companion  
way. There was a door with a window at the end, Bobby was  
standing near the window, waiting for her.   
  
"Claire I wanted to tell you. I though about you a lot when I was  
over here." Bobby paused, "I missed you."   
  
"I missed you Bobby. I'm so glad your back safe." Claire smiled at  
him, she was studying his face. He looked so unlike himself. But his  
eyes were the same. Dark, gentle, expressive eyes that she had   
always depended on to tell her his moods. She knew the flirting   
had been half real, half for show. But now she saw there was more  
there, he did have strong feelings for her.   
  
  
Claire was suddenly nervous. "You are alright aren't you. Even a  
small wound could be very dangerous in those conditions."   
Claire grasped his hand in hers and looked it over for scratches  
pushing his sleeve back and checking his arm. Then repeating the  
process with his other hand. She didn't release her hold on his  
hand once she was satisfied he was unhurt. Bobby curled his  
fingers around hers. Both of her hands cradled his larger hand  
between them as she lifted it to her lips and kissed the back.  
  
Bobby stared into her eyes, overcome by her actions.   
  
" You look so different with a beard. I didn't know it was you  
until you spoke." She lifted a hand touch his hair covered cheek.   
Bobby swallowed, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Claire leaned in to place a kiss on his mouth. She had been dreaming  
about this for weeks, her reunion with him. She wasn't going to pass  
up her chance to express her feelings.   
  
Bobby responded to her gentle kiss, one hand on her waist the other  
still holding her hand. Their was so much emotion boiling between  
them he struggled to keep their first kiss tender.  
  
"I was so scared when you left. Scared I'd never see you again."  
Claire told him, her eyes brimming with tears. Then she was  
wrapping her arms around him, her face pressed into his shoulder.  
"Don't put me through that again Bobby. Please."   
  
"I'm here now, I'm safe." He hugged her tight, she felt so perfect  
in his arms. "Why were you scared? You know I always land on my  
feet."   
  
Claire heard his teasing tone, but loved the feel of his arms around   
her. She wasn't about to move from his embrace.   
  
"Do you really want to know why I was scared?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah you're not my Keeper, why were you concerned?" Bobby  
wanted her to say the words he longed to hear.  
  
"I was scared because I love you, you dolt." Claire eased back to  
look at him. But she was smiling at him. Her eyes bright with   
happiness.   
  
"I love you." He caressed her cheek with his palm.  
  
"I'll sorry you were worried about me."   
Bobby smiled back, one hand on her upper arm, keeping her  
close. Then it was his turn to kiss her, this time there was more  
passion, more pressure. Claire moaned in delight and responded  
in kind. Smoothing her hands up his back, holding on to him for  
balance.   
  
They kissed for several minutes, before they both needed a break  
for air and to gain control.   
  
"Want to get something to eat?" Bobby finally asked, once he was  
calmed down.  
  
"Yes. Darien is in good hands."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Sir we just received word that the mission was successful. But Darien  
was wounded and Claire had to patch him up when he arrived on board  
the Carrier." Eberts reported to his boss.  
  
"Wounded did they give details?"   
  
"No, sir just that he was expected to make a full recovery."   
  
"Knowing Fawkes he was probably putting himself at risk when he  
should have been taking care of our investment."   
  
"Yes, sir he does seem to have a talent for making matters worse."  
Eberts nodded. He'd been relieved when the message came in that  
Darien and Bobby were safe and the mission was completed.   
  
He excused himself and went to place a call to Alex. She had made  
him promise to keep her informed. She was new to the team but   
she cared about both Fawkes and Hobbes.   
  
"Monroe."  
  
"Ms. Monroe this is Eberts, I wanted to report that Agents Fawkes  
and Hobbes are back from their mission. Darien was wounded but  
Claire was there to treat his injury and he is expected to recover."  
  
"Eberts that's great news. Darien is going to be fine?"   
  
"Yes, Claire is sure he is on the road to recovery."   
  
"Good, good. Bobby is OK?"  
  
"Yes, Agent Hobbes is fine."   
  
"OK, that's great. Thanks for the call Eberts I do appreciate it."   
  
"You're welcome Ms. Monroe. Please keep in touch."   
Eberts hung up the phone and smiled he always knew her hard, cold  
act was just an act. She did care about her partners.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire and Bobby returned to the sick bay after sharing a quick meal.  
Darien was still sleeping. The corpsman reported no change in his  
condition and they settled into chairs beside his bunk to keep watch.  
  
Bobby holding her hand still, not wanting to let her out of his sight.  
Claire felt much the same, now that they had confessed their feelings  
they needed constant contact. Bobby finally allowed himself to relax  
and drift off into sleep. Claire resting against him, dozed off and on  
through the night.   
  
She woke up first, liking the feeling of his arm around her. The warmth  
of his body under her cheek. Claire sighed and eased out of his hold.  
She checked on Darien then visited the head.   
  
Bobby woke up when she moved out of his hold. He stretched and  
stood up. Looking over at Darien. He looked better his color was   
back to normal. Bobby rolled his neck, and shoulders to ease the  
stiffness from sleeping in a chair most of the night.   
  
"Is there any place near by to get coffee?" Bobby asked the corpsman  
on duty.   
  
"Yes, sir the wardroom is just down the companion way."   
  
"Thanks." Bobby went out, he needed to use the head and get some  
caffeine in him soon. He checked his breath when he was washing   
up, he could use a tooth brush but he made do with water and his  
finger for the time being.   
  
Bobby returned to sick bay with coffee for himself and Claire.   
  
"Good morning." Claire smiled at him.   
  
"Good morning, I brought you coffee." He grinned in return, passing  
her the mug of coffee.   
  
"Thank you Bobby, I really need this, this morning." She took a sip.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is still out?"   
  
"Yes, he'll sleep a lot the next few days. It helps the body to heal."  
  
Bobby nodded. He moved closer to her, and leaned in to place a   
morning kiss on her cheek. Claire smiled again, lifting a hand to  
his chest as he came near. She couldn't get enough of touching  
him since her confession. She flexed her fingers where they  
touched his hard chest, she could feel his strength.  
  
"You should find a empty bunk and get some rest yourself."   
  
"I'm good. I'd rather stay here."   
  
"Alright as you wish." She set her coffee on the table and wrote a  
few notes on Darien's chart.  
  
It was still earily but Bobby knew breakfast was served early on  
a ship. His stomach growled and he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Want to come have breakfast with me?"   
  
"I'd like that." Claire put the chart back and spoke to the corpsman  
then she turned to Bobby. Taking his arm and walking out with   
him.   
  
Darien was half awake during all of this and he opened his eyes   
a few seconds to late to see them leaving together.   
  
"Man, I'm thirsty." Darien opened his eyes.  
  
"Here sir, you are allowed to have water now." The corpsman   
handed Darien a glass with a straw in it. Darien took a long pull on  
the straw and swallowed several times.   
  
"Thanks. Did Claire and Bobby just leave?"   
  
"Yes, Sir your Doctor and Mr. Hobbes just went to breakfast."   
  
"Did they go together? You know together?" Darien asked. He  
was sure he'd heard two people he cared about, using that tone you  
reserved for the one you loved, with each other. But he wanted  
conformation.   
  
"Yes, Sir I believe they are a couple." The corpsman fought back  
a smile.   
  
"It's about time."  
  
Darien smiled at the news that Bobby and Claire had gone to   
breakfast together. He crossed his hands behind his head, then  
winced when it made his side hurt.   
  
"They say war is hell and after the past few days I believed they  
were under stating things. They also say love is blind. After  
watching Bobby and Claire dance around their feelings for each  
other for two years, I knew that was true. It had taken a war  
to bring them together."   
  
"I was happy for them, they were good for each other.   
We were all together again, and safe. So for at least a day or two,   
God was in heaven and all was right with our little portion of the world."   
  
end 


End file.
